poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Found by the police/next plan of action
This is where the foals and pets are found by the police and where they come up with the next plan of action, in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. the trains race away, the group emerges from the river Minka Mark: gasps Snowdrop: coughs to stay above the water I'm a blind filly! I'm not good at swimming! Penny Ling: Here, let me help. Snowdrop Zoe Trent: 'OH, NOT AGAIN!! ' start to swim for shore there on shore, they slowly crawl out Zoe Trent: I can't believe we left the trains again! And what's worse is, I'm soaking wet! her body see the others wet as they crawl out Sunil Nevla: shivering I'm soaked and cold! This is just not our day! Vinnie Terrio: So now what'll we do? Male voice: Just stay put and we'll come down. look up the hill and see Officer Drake and some policemen Officer Drake: Are you guys okay? Zoe Trent: The police! Thank goodness! Skyla: We need you're help! Officer Drake: And you'll have help! the policemen start walking down to them on the train Trixie: Alright, when the time is right, we shall get that gold and high-tail it out of here! Sunset Shimmer: Yes. Adagio Dazzling: Say, is there any ways of stopping the Silver Streak from the next stop and all the way to the last stop? Aria Blaze: Besides the engines, there's an emergency cord in each of the cars. Adagio Dazzling: Sonata, go and cut the cords. Sonata Dusk: Which ones? Adagio Dazzling: All of them. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Adagio Dazzling: You're completly air headed. now see the Police arriving at the nearby police station and the foals, the pets and Officer Drake show up foals and pets, (wearing towels) are escourted inside Officer Drake: Okay, I understand you have some certain beings on the train. Nyx: Yes. Those girls were on the train. Skyla: And they killed Professor Gold Rush! Officer Drake: Alright, out his notebook I'm gonna ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly. Okay? Penny Ling: Yes. Officer Drake: How many minions do Trixie Lulamooon, Sunset Shimmer, and the Dazzlings have? Minka Mark: 2, the human versions of Snips and Snails. Officer Drake: writing "Human versions of Snips and Snails". What is it they're after? Zoe Trent: Some kind of rare gold the Professor found. Our friend Blackie told us the Professor said that this gold is worth 10x the amount regular gold is. Officer Drake: writing "10x amount of regular gold." What do they plan on using it for? Skyla: Some new music equipment so the Dazzlings can use their singing to make a new army. While Trixie and Sunset try to became the most powerful beings. Officer Drake: writing "Powerful beings". Okay, Have they found the gold? Snowdrop: No, but they concluded it was in one of the trains' baggage cars. Nyx: But it wasn't in the Silver Streak's baggage car. Officer Drake: Then it must be in the Daylight Special's baggage car. Vinnie Terrio: So what do we do officer? Officer Drake: We're gonna meet up with the trains at their next stop. other policemen Alright! Let's lock and load! loaded up Zeñorita: Once we get to the train, we better find Blackie. hop into one of the police cars, and all the police set off Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts